The Signs Of Love
by thezscary
Summary: Maura thinks it will be hard to get Jane because Jane has been acting like a bitch, but what happens when Maura finds out the reason and goes through the signs of Everyday love.
1. feelings

I do not own any of the characters, but I'm using them for this story, I hope you like it.

Maura's pov

It hit me like a hurricane when I realized I was in love with Jane,

When we went to the overnight cave, it was a bar right across from where frost lives, he invited me, korsak, and Jane to go with him to celebrate his birthday.

Me and Jane sat next to each other like always, but this time it felt weird because I noticed that me and her are touching, how have I not noticed this before, anyways she ordered a beer while I ordered wine, korsak and frost were playing pool and we were left alone,

''Maura can I ask you something'' Jane turned to me

''what is it, Jane''

''can you not sit so close to me, I hate your perfume''

What the hell, why did she just say that, I feel like crying

''sure'' I say getting teary-eyed, I got up and sat across from her

''finally some space'' Jane said stretched out all over the chair

''why are you being so mean''

''because I can be, find korsak and frost, your boring me''

Oh my lord, she's so…sexy

Woah what the hell was with that last thought?

I found frost and korsak, we went back to the table to find Jane going through my purse,

''Jane what are you doing'' I yelled and snatched my purse away

''I can't pay for dinner, can you please pay''

Frost and korsak looked stunned while I looked pissed off

Damn sexy Jane

''fine I'll pay''

I put the money down and grabbed my things

''where are you going'' korsak said

''I can't be near a purse looker''

''bye loser''

I walked away to my car

What the hell is wrong with Jane?

Why do I find her being mean so fucking hot?

Now she's got me cursing

This has to be serious

When I got home, I looked up the five stages of denial, it said some thing that I tried to point out to myself about Jane,

Denial-I don't know if I like Jane or not

Anger-I'm pissed that she was being so rude

Depression-I'm confused but not sad

Barging-I'm not barging for anything

Acceptance-what am I accepting to be exact

These did not help at all, I decided to got to bed and figure everything out in the morning

When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to smell food cooking

Who could be here this early?

How did they get in?

I went downstairs and saw Jane in nothing but a tank top and shorts

''hey doctor'' Jane turned around to face Maura

''what the hell are you doing here after last night''

''calm down I came to make you breakfast''

''why did you come to apologize'' Maura said satisfied and crossed her arms

''hell no, I was bored so I came over here, got anything to eat'' Jane smirked

Damn that smirk

''what are you cooking''

''this is for you, I need food'' she handed me a pop tart while she went through my fridge

''I need something healthy Jane not a pop tart''

''WELL FINE THEN'' she walked over to me, grabbed the pop tart and crushed it under her fingers

''sorry Jane'' I walked over and tried to hug her, but she pushed me away

''don't bother bitch'' she muttered under her breath and walked out the door

What was that about

I walked over to the window and saw her smash the window of my car,

''hey'' I ran outside, but she ran away before I could talk to her .

*****did you guys like it or not, review please

Why is Jane being so bitchy?

We will find out.


	2. admitting

Hello readers, thank you for your reviews and I am going on with this fanfiction story , the name of this chapter is called ''admitting'' which means that Maura is going to think more about her feelings for Jane, here is what to expect in this chapter:

.Maura will confront Jane about the car and breakfast incident

.we will have a korsak and frost scene talking about Maura

That's what to expect, so here we go

Maura's pov

I went to work this morning feeling confused about what happened with Jane this morning,

Why did Jane smash her car window?

That's the only question I had on my mind while walking to work, when I walked in I saw Jane's desk was empty, frost caught my eye,

''she went to get some coffee'' frost said turning to me

''okay thanks'' I walked away out of the room,

''korsak'' frost threw a pen at korsak

''what do you want''

''did you notice something weird about Maura''

''no why'' korsak got up from his desk and walked over to frost

''she seems to be concerned about Jane way too much''

''did you not see what happened last night, of course she would be concerned''

''why do you think Jane….

Frost was cut off by the sound of Jane's footsteps,

''what do you think Jane did''

''uh nothing'' korsak turned back to the evidence board

''if your wondering why I did everything last night to Maura, it's because she needs to stay away from me'' Jane said while walking towards her desk

Korsak and frost left it at that

After work, I decided to talk to Jane about the whole incident so I ran to her house because of my car being broken, I knocked on her door, but when the door opened my mouth was hanging all the way down from my whole face,

Jane was in nothing, but shorts and a sports bra

I could see her abs

Oh my lord

Snap out of it Maura, your drooling

I looked back up at her face to see her frown

Oh no

''why are you here'' Jane growled

''uh I wanted to talk to you about what happened this morning'' I walked into her house and sat on the couch, I patted a seat down next to me, but she sat far away from me,

''go ahead talk doctor''

''why did you wreck my car''

''Because you weren't being fair, I made you breakfast and you said ''oh no Jane I can't have that'' blah blah blah, you could have at least tried it''

''it was not healthy to eat Jane''

''it is cholesterol free, has a good source of 7 vitamins and minerals and it has 200 calories while 45 percent of those is from fat'' Jane crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk

I am so turned on right now

'' okay, but 200 calories is way too much''

''are you done''

''yes I am'' I walked out of the house and walked home thinking about one thing she said: 'you weren't being fair'

Why did she say that to me?

What was not fair?

We shall see.


	3. denial

Hello readers and thank you for the reviews, I will try my best to make this story more interesting, this chapter is called ''denial'' which means that in this chapter Maura will try to forget about Jane and move on, here's what to expect in this chapter:

.Jane's abusive behavior will dial down in this chapter

.we will get someone new entering Jane and Maura's lives

That's what to expect from this chapter, here we go

Maura's pov

I decided in order to forget about Jane I would have to go out of town for a couple of days,

I packed my things and informed everybody of where I will be except Jane, I was going to a doctor's convention in Minnesota, reason being is because ever since I discovered my feelings for Jane, I hadn't been thinking about my job as a doctor, so I needed to get my life back on track starting NOW.

I walked into the convention to see all of my fellow doctor friends talking and eating their lives away, I can't wait to finally get back to the old me,

''Maura hey''

Oh no, just when I was trying to get away from her,

''hey Jane'' I turned around to see Jane standing in the doorway with….

Who the fuck is that?

Jane was standing there arm to arm with a 6 foot 2 blonde girl with killer legs and a dress that's oh too tight for my taste,

I felt my face getting hot and my heart racing,

''who is this'' I said

''oh her, this is my high school friend, Tiffany Summers''

Tiffany held out her hand and I shook it feeling like I might have competition even thought I know that Jane is mine

Did I just say that?

I thought I was trying to forget about her,

''nice to meet you Maura'' Tiffany said

''yeah same to you''

''so Maura why are you here'' Jane said to me

''the doctors convention, why are you here''

'With her' I wanted to add, but didn't say anything

''for the detectives convention, I bumped into Tiffany on my way to the bar''

''why don't we all go to the bar and hang out'' Tiffany says looking at me with a hint of anger in her eye

''sure why not'' I say giving her the same look

''let's go''

Oh a new love triangle.


	4. jealousy

Hello readers, I hope you all liked my last chapter because it's about to get even more intense, when everyone has to share a room, but the bed arrangements will be crazy, this chapter is called ''jealousy'' which means that Maura will be jealous of Jane's high school buddy, here's what to expect in this chapter:

.two people will share a bed

.we will learn more about Tiffany and Jane's friendship

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

''I'll take a mint vanilla hurricane'' Tiffany said to the lady bartender

''I'd need to see some id''

''alright'' Tiffany took out her id and handed it to the bartender

''okay one mint vanilla hurricane coming up Tiffany''

The bartender went to get the drink while Tiffany leaned over and looked at Jane

''that bartender was really sexy don't you think Jane''

''I guess, but I'm more into blonds''

''what kind of blond'' Tiffany purred

''I guess like Maura's hair color''

Oh my god she likes my hair

''really'' I say to her

''sure''

The bartender came back with a mint vanilla hurricane, a beer, and water for us,

Tiffany leaned over a little so her cleavage was showing, the bartender's eyes popped out of her head,

''you like what you see… Kelly''

''uh I guess'' Kelly said trying to look away

''Kelly is a really sexy name, you should call me sometime'' Tiffany winked at the bartender while handing her a piece of paper,

The bartender walked away with her head down

Tiffany is such a slut

''did you really give her your number'' Jane said

''yeah, she's hot and I'm single, I could hook you up''

''no thanks''

''what you don't like girls''

''no I kinda do, but I don't hook up with strangers''

''fine, we should get going, I can't wait to see our rooms'' we all got up to leave, but Tiffany turned around to the bar and bended over pretending to pick something up so she can get the bartender to check out her ass

''oh crap'' Kelly shouted spilling the drink all over her pants

''I got her wet'' Tiffany said to Jane while we were walking out

We all went to the check in to pick up our room keys, but the clerk gave us one key,

''uh you meant to give us two'' Tiffany said

''no I didn't we only have one room left''

''I booked one for me and Jane''

''what about her'' the clerk said pointing to me

''she's Jane's friend, she has her own room''

''sorry someone paid more for the room, you will all have to share a room''

''fine'' I said

We walked to our room, and Jane unlocked it, Tiffany was looking down at Jane's ass

Get your own bitch, that's my ass

Woah what,

We went inside our rooms to see two beds,

''hey clerk, we need another bed''

''sorry no more left'' the clerk walked away

''how are we going to do this'' Jane says

''me and you can sleep in one bed while Maura takes the single''

''why you two, why not me and Jane take the double and you take the single''

''okay fine Jane gets to decide''

''why don't you both take the double and I'll take the single''

''no'' both me and Tiffany say at the same time

''too bad, Tiffany did say I get to decided''

''fine then''

''I need to get ready for bed'' Jane says and walks into the bathroom,

20 minutes later and we are all ready for bed, I crawl on my side while Tiffany goes on her's,

''I need to cuddle with someone'' Tiffany whispers in my ear while putting her arms around my waist

What the hell is she doing touching me when I don't want her to even talk to me?

I drifted to sleep next to Tiffany aka my new enemy

That's a wrap.


	5. angry

Hello readers, this chapter is called ''anger'' which means that Maura will be pissed about her feelings for someone new, here's what to expect in this chapter:

.we will see more of Kelly the bartender

.Maura develops a crush

That's what to expect in this chapter.

Maura's pov

I woke up the next morning feeling lonely, I looked next to me to see no Tiffany, but I did see Jane in her bed, I got up and tapped Jane on the shoulder,

''oh Tiffany please go to bed and stop bothering me''

''no Jane, it's me Maura''

''oh'' Jane rose up from her bed, '' Maura what do you want''

''where is Tiffany''

''doing the bartender''

''what''

''by that I mean she is with the bartender from last night''

''oh okay then'' I said and went to the door

''why are you so worried about Tiffany''

''I'm not, I'm worried about Kelly being in the arms of Tiffany''

''excuse me'' Jane said with a hint of anger in her voice

''she was practically groping me last night''

''shhh someone's at the door''

From outside the door

''Kelly I have to go'' Tiffany said in the strong arms of the bartender

''why can't you stay in my room for tonight''

''I can't leave that doctor with my Janie''

''if you stay with me, every drink you order will be free'' Kelly purred in Tiffany's ear

''tempting, but sorry I'm not interested''

''I thought you liked me''

''I do, but we all know your going to be a bartender your whole life, I need someone who's has a plan''

Slap

''don't you ever say that again'' Kelly had a tight grip

''sorry I forgot'' Tiffany leaned in and kissed Kelly on the lips and told her bye,

From inside

Me and Jane backed away against the door and pretending we weren't listening,

''hey guys'' Tiffany said

''hey what's with the mark on your face'' Jane said

''me and Kelly had a fight, could you give me and Maura a minute''

''sure'' Jane walked out of the room

''so what do you want to talk about''

''is this permanent'' Tiffany said

''it looks fine''

''no not my face'' Tiffany said and took off her shirt to reveal a dark hickey near her stomach

''it looks like it will last two to five days''

''can you examine it further''

''sure'' I walked over and touched her hickey, It had a bump on it that I couldn't place, I looked up at her mountain green eyes,

Why am I feeling like this?

I stood up and looked at her face,

''it has a bump''

''oh yeah me and Kelly were grinding on the table and the bump came when she threw me against the wall and handcuffed me''

''okay'' I said getting mad about hearing my girl grinding against a psycho path,

Woah when was Tiffany 'her girl'?

''we should go find Jane''

''alright sure''

We went to go look for Jane

Tiffany and Maura.


	6. drunk

Hello readers, I hope you all liked my last chapter, this chapter is named ''drunk'' which means that a night at the bar turns into a night no one will forget, here's what to expect:

.Maura and Tiffany will have a special ''moment''

.Jane's abusive behavior comes back

That's what to expect.

Maura's pov

Tonight is the night where I finally have the courage to tell Tiffany how I feel about her, I still can't believe I have feelings for her,

Will she say yes?

Or ignore me?

''Maura, can I talk to you''

I turn around seeing Jane in the doorway wearing a leather jacket, with a blue button down shirt, black pants, and blue/black Nikes,

''sure, Jane''

Jane came closer to me with a grin on her face,

''I wanted to say that you have the best job ever''

''okay thanks'' I say backing up against a wall,

''but you had no right to follow me here just so you could tell me how you feel''

''I didn't follow you here''

''then how come we were at the same place at the same time''

''BECAUSE WE WERE JUST THERE'' I yelled

''DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME LIKE THAT'' she grabbed both of my shoulders and threw me on the bed,

''oh hello''

Me and Jane turned around to see Tiffany standing in the doorway,

''oh Tiffany, how long have you been standing there'' Jane said

''Ever since you said 'don't you fucking yell at me like that', what is going on''

''nothing, I should go'' Jane left the room,

''are you okay'' Tiffany says walking towards me

''yeah I'm fine''

''you wanna go to the bar and tell me what happened''

''sure'' Me and Tiffany walk away and go to the bar.

When Me and Tiffany went to the bar, we both sighed a breath of relief that Jane wasn't there,

Maybe I should tell Tiffany how I feel, or should I wait,

''hey Tiffany, my lovely'' Kelly the bartender walks up to us

''hey sexy'' Tiffany gets up and kisses her

Oh god

''have you seen Jane'' Tiffany says and sits back down,

''here she comes''

Me and Tiffany turn around to see Jane walking towards our booth,

''hey guys''

''hey'' Me and Tiffany both say

''what's going on here''

''oh nothing, just me and my girl getting drinks'' I said quickly covering my mouth,

Did I just say that Tiffany was 'my girl'?

''okay anyways, Jane what was going on with you and Maura this morning''

''we just had a fight'' Jane says getting up and walking to the bar

''So, why did you call me 'your girl' '' Tiffany says

''I don't know''

''we should go dance''

''alright''

Me and Tiffany went on the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around my waist as I looked into her eyes,

''Tiffany I have something to tell you''

''what is it Maura''

Should I do it or wait?

Here I go

''Tiffany I think I…

Cliffhanger.


	7. loved

Hello readers, I hope you all liked my last chapter, I would like it if you could please write a review for any chapter[s] of the story so I could know how you feel, this chapter is called ''loved'' which means that Tiffany and Maura's friendship turns up a notch, here's what to expect:

.we will find out Tiffany's answer to Maura's reveal

.Jane's abusive behavior takes a turn for the worst

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

''you what, Maura'' Tiffany said

''I think I have feelings for you''

''I don't know what to say''

''look you don't have to say anything, I know the answer''

''Maura I'm with someone''

''I know it's stupid for me to even like you, but I do'' I leaned in and kissed her on the lips for like 30 seconds before she pulled me away,

''Maura, I want to love you like no one has ever loved you before'' Tiffany whispered in my ear

''okay, let's go back to the room''

Me and Tiffany head on back to the room while I'm thinking

'What's about to happen'

When me and Tiffany entered the room, we both saw Jane sitting on the bed looking towards us with a frown on her face,

''where have you been'' Jane said

'' the bar'' I say

''why is Tiffany's lip gloss smeared on your face''

''because I kissed her''

''Tiffany can I talk to Maura for a minute''

''no way am I leaving you with her''

''why not'' Jane says getting up and walking towards Tiffany,

''because you hurt her this morning''

''I won't do it again''

''Maura'' Tiffany turns to me,

''leave us alone''

''alright'' Tiffany walked out the room,

''so you're trying my best friend now''

''why can't I''

'' I said so''

''that's not good enough''

''listen you'' Jane grabs hold of my shoulders,

''get off me, please''

''no you need to know how I feel about you''

''what do you mean''

''I have feelings for you I can't even explain'' Jane says in a raspy voice and comes closer to me

'' I used to have feelings for you, but now I see you're a abusive psycho''

Jane leaned in and kissed me on the lips hard, at first I kissed her back, but then I pushed her back,

''we can't do this'' I say

''why not'' her grip on me gets even tighter

''because I can't handle you''

''I just want one more kiss'' Jane kissed me gently on the lips, I wanted to leave, but her grip was insane,

''let me help you out'' Jane unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor, then she kissed my neck, picked me up and threw me on the bed

''Jane we can't''

She ignored me and took off my belt,

''I want to love you like no one has ever loved you before''

I didn't know what to do, I closed my eyes and waited, then she said something to me,

''loved''

Cliffhangers.


	8. scared

Hello readers, thank you to the guest review, I appreciate it, this chapter is called ''scared'' and I bet you all know what this means but, if you don't, I'll tell you, this chapter is the aftermath of what happened at the end of ''loved'', here's what to expect:

.this is the second to last chapter before we move back to Boston

.Kelly the bartender helps out

That's what to expect.

Maura's pov

''what do you mean''

''am I giving you everything''

''no your hurting me, why would I want that''

Jane got off me and picked me up,

''why wouldn't you want that''

''YOUR FUCKING HURTING ME, WHO WOULD WANT THAT''

''I TOLD YOU TO NOT YELL AT ME LIKE THAT'' Jane slapped me hard across the face,

''what is going on here''

We both turn around to see Tiffany in the doorway,

''nothing'' Jane said

''why is Maura topless with a mark on her face''

''she forced herself on me''

''what no way'' I said

''I don't believe that garbage''

''well you don't have to believe because me and Maura are leaving in the morning, so she'll be all mine''

''she's not leaving''

''she has to, she's a doctor''

''fine, but you need to leave now''

''this is my room too''

''fine Maura pack your things''

''where are you two gonna go there's no other rooms available''

''we are going to stay with Kelly''

''what no'' I said, I am not staying with her sorta of ex,

''why not''

''she's your ex''

''yeah, but she'll understand''

''alright'' I walked past Jane and started to pack my things, when I was done, I almost left, but Jane grabbed my shoulder and whispered ''I'll be seeing you'',

''get off her''

''fine'' Jane let go of me and I walked out with Tiffany,

Me and Tiffany were in front of Kelly's room, Tiffany knocked on the door and Kelly opened it with a confused look on her face,

''hey sexy'' Kelly said to Tiffany

''hey Kelly''

''what no hey sexy back''

''sorry''

''why is she with you'' Kelly looked at me,

''Jane is a little too rough on her, so we were wondering if we can stay here''

''okay sure, I have one single left''

''thanks'' Me and Tiffany walked in and put down our stuff,

''so me and you can take the double and she can take the single'' Kelly said to Tiffany,

''no thanks, Kelly can I talk to you for a minute''

''sure''

Tiffany and Kelly left the room

Meanwhile outside the room

''me and her are dating''

''what, I thought me and you were together''

''she really needs someone and if you don't like it then you could go fuck yourself''

''chill, alright fine you both can stay''

''thanks''

Inside the room

I stepped back from the door and jumped in the bed,

''Maura were back''

''shhh she's sleeping'' Kelly says

''I guess I should go in with her''

''alright night''

''night''

One more chapter before boston.


	9. intense

Hello readers, first I would like to say that the reason some things in here don't make sense is because this is fan fiction, fiction means not true and fans write the story so put it together, anyways

This chapter is named ''intense'' which means that Maura will try her best to stay far away from Jane, but when a secret about Jane comes out, will she be more sensitive about it or make everything worse, here's what to expect:

.Maura and Jane will go back to Boston

.a secret about Jane is revealed

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

''do you really have to go'' Tiffany says hugging me as I packed my bags

''yes I have to leave, I'm a doctor''

''I will miss you''

''I will miss you too''

Tiffany leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I felt so happy, but a voice ruined the moment,

''let's go'' Jane said behind us

''stay away from her''

''I will''

I walked away, but Tiffany grabbed my hand,

''I love you'' she whispered in my ear

''I have to go'' I ran away so quickly that I bumped into Jane,

''what happened''

''nothing, let's go'' I grabbed her hand and we left in the cab,

''why can't you tell me'' Jane looked at me and I still realized we were holding hands,

''Tiffany told me she loved me''

''I don't know what to say''

''you don't have to say anything''

''do you love her back''

''I don't know''

'' well, I think you should tell her that she's taking things too fast''

''thanks Jane''

''your welcome''

''wait your Jane Rizzoli'' the driver said

''yeah why''

''do you know a Monica Smith''

I looked at Jane, but she was frozen,

''who's Monica Smith''

''a old girlfriend''

''are you two still together''

''no fucking way, she was a bitch''

''why what did she do''

''she was abusive''

''just like how you were to me''

''YOU DON'T GET IT, I'M THIS WAY BECAUSE OF HER'' Jane broke down crying, I wrapped my arm around her

''what did she do''

''she always slapped me when I did something wrong and called me a bitch because I didn't let her do what she wanted''

''so what's the reason you do these things to me''

''I promised myself to never let anyone control me again, so I became a detective to help people''

''wait, you dated her before you were working for the police''

''yeah, but then I met you and fell for you, I knew I didn't want to start another relationship, so I decided to forget about you, but when you started to try to get involved with me, I decided to be a bitch so you wouldn't want me, but then I saw you at the convention and was worried about what will happen and etcetera''

''I'm so sorry''

''it's fine, you shouldn't be sorry''

When we left, I looked at her and said,

''we should go out''

Date.


	10. dishonest

Hello readers, this chapter is called ''dishonest'' which means that someone will find out about Jane and Maura's date, here's what to expect:

.Everything will go back to normal

.Someone will find out about the date

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

''where are we going'' Jane says to me

''the dirty robber''

''really thanks Maura''

''except it's only us two going to be there''

''you reserved the whole place''

''yeah''

Me and Jane walked through the front door and I pulled out a chair for her, I was dressed in a teal cristelle beaded dress and black lena pumps while Jane was in a blue cinched waist vest, navy graffiti jeans and black spectator t-strap shoes, we both must shop at midnight velvet, I sat down after she did and the waitress came and we ordered our food,

''Maura why did you do this''

''because you are a poignant person with a disturbed past and I want to facilitate you''

''what did you say'' she said giving me a confused face

''I said you are a sad person with a bad past and I will help you''

''okay dictionary, how will you help me''

''I am too small and skinny to be a dictionary''

''I meant you are very smart''

''well thank you, I will help you by giving you a book that has all kinds of tips and you will follow this book''

''I have to read the whole thing'' Jane whined

''yes you do and stop moaning''

''I'm not moaning…yet'' Jane purred

Oh my lord

''here is your food, one salad for Maura and one burger for Jane'' the waitress said

''thanks'' Jane said

''if you need anything, I will help'' the waitress looked at Jane especially

Oh no first Tiffany now you, Jane is mine,

''we will be fine''

''alright then, but I was talking to your cute friend here''

''we are an item''

''I don't think so bitch''

''bitch, I'll show you what I can do'' I got up and was right in front of her

''woah ladies calm down'' Jane says coming in between us

''tell your friend that sexy''

''okay I'm with her''

''fine then'' the waitress walked away and I sat down, but Jane took my hand and followed me out the door,

''where are we going''

''I'm taking you home''

''oh no''

''what''

''look behind you''

''oh no'' Jane said

Cliffhanger.


	11. relieved

Hello readers, sorry for the long break I had things I had to do, but anyways this chapter is called ''relieved'' which means that the person who finds out about Jane and Maura take it unexpectedly than what Jane and Maura thought, here's what to expect:

.the person will be revealed

.Jane and Maura have a talk

Maura's pov

''what are you two doing out here''

''mom calm down were dressed appropriately'' Jane says to Angela

''still, so what are you two doing''

''we were just coming from the dirty robber'' I say

''oh nice, but what's with the outfits''

''we wanted to celebrate''

''for what''

''Jane caught a robber today''

''you did'' Angela looks at Jane,

''I did, so I decided to celebrate with Maura since Frost and Korsak were busy''

''I thought the dirty robber was closed''

''why would you think that'' I said nervously

''I walked by and the place was empty''

''I reserved it for us two since it was a big deal''

''weird I just saw two people fighting in there''

''yeah the waitress and the cook''

''you two are lying''

''how did you know'' we both say at the same time,

''I saw Jane kiss Maura's cheek''

''okay we were on a date''

''aww, I always knew you two were going to be together''

''your not mad''

''why would I be mad''

''no reason, I'll see you at home mama'' Jane says and walks me to her car,

''well that was weird''

''why don't you want your mom to know about us'' I say to her

''I don't want her to know because she already set me up''

''with who a guy''

''no''

''is it someone we know''

''yes''

''is it Frost''

''no''

''Korsak''

''no it's a girl''

''just tell me who''

''Tiffany''

''what is it tiffany''

''yeah''

''why didn't you tell me''

''I didn't know and I bet she didn't know either if she hooked up with Kelly''

''…''

''Maura say something''

''your mom prefers Tiffany with you, doesn't she''

''well I know Tiffany longer and she didn't know you were gay''

''so I'm gay, I thought me and you were just together and no labels''

''Maura what do you think is going on between us''

''two friends start to date''

''that's all you think''

''why would I need to think more''

''your with Tiffany''

''IT DOESN'T MATTER, I LOVE YOU''

''what''

Review.


	12. betrayal

Hello readers, thank you for the reviews, I will try my best to fix the story, and this chapter is called ''betrayal'' which means that Jane is not telling Maura the whole truth, in this chapter, you can expect:

.Tiffany will show up in this chapter to visit our two favorite ladies

.Monica smith will be a huge part in this chapter

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

I laid in my bed feeling sad because I felt like Jane was not telling me everything, I mean why would Tiffany not know if Jane's mom set the whole thing up and probably told her about it, speaking of Tiffany, korsak told me that she was coming to visit for the weekend and frankly I didn't give a shit, I don't want to see her until me and Jane settle this whole thing out. I got up from my bed and called Tiffany,

''hey, I heard you were coming to visit''

''yeah, I can't wait to see your face again'' she made kissing noises, I almost forgot, in Minnesota, me and Tiffany were dating and we still are, I guess I will have to talk to Jane another time,

''baby are you okay''

''yeah babe sorry''

''so how are you, staying away from Jane right''

''of course, look I have to go''

''yeah, I will see you soon''

I hung up the phone and headed to the office.

When I walked in there I was surprised to see a certain blond standing at my desk,

''hey sexy'' Tiffany says and hugs me, I can smell her blueberry shampoo,

''hey, when did you get here''

''after our talk on the phone''

''that's nice''

''so, where's Jane''

''how would I know''

''I know you guys have been dating'' she says scornfully

''oh, how did you find out''

''Jane's mom called me yesterday night and told me about the date you guys had, so I had said that I will come and check it out myself''

''hey people''

Oh shit

''Hey bitch'' Tiffany walks past me and stands in front of Jane,

''the fuck you want''

''I'm here to talk to you about your relationship with Maura''

''I told her about our deal''

''you did not''

''yeah I did''

''Maura do not believe what she says, her mom never set us up, Jane hit on me and she got pissed because I turned her down''

'' who is Monica smith'' I say to Tiffany

''how do you know her'' Tiffany looks at me heartbreakingly

''she was Jane's ex girlfriend''

''she was my ex girlfriend too''

''what'' me and Jane say

''yeah, it was two weeks after I started my senior year in high school, she invited me to this party, I was shocked because she was head cheerleader and only went after the sporty type of girls, she told me she had just gotten out of a relationship where she was abused and one thing led to another and we were making out on her bed naked''

''wow, that's crazy''

''THAT'S BULLSHIT, SHE ABUSED ME'' Jane yells

''I knew that, remember the time when you broke up with her''

''yeah that was four weeks after freshmen year ended''

''you came to my house and you told me what had happened''

''oh yeah I remember, but Maura what does Monica have to do with this situation'' Jane says

''Tiffany was mumbling in her sleep that you were using me to get some type of medicine, but you needed to get close to that type of stuff''

''I DID NOT''

''THEN WHY DID TIFFANY…..

SLAP

Review.


	13. regretful

Hello readers, this chapter is called ''regretful'' which means that Maura will regret going back to Jane, but will it be too late, here's what to expect:

.Maura will second guess her feelings for Jane

.Jane takes things too far

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

''Jane what the hell'' I say looking up at her

''I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT''

''I thought you changed''

''just because you take me on a date and listen to my life story doesn't me I've changed''

'' is Tiffany right''

''no she's wrong, I never would use you''

''I don't trust you''

''WHY NOT'' she grabs me by the arm hard,

''LET GO OF ME''

''not until you treat me with respect''

''BITCH'' I yell at her nervously on her reaction, I was right, she pushed me down on the floor and kicked me in the crouch,

''DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN''

''get away from her'' Tiffany said and was in Jane's face

''what if I don't want to'' Jane steps closer

''then I will call the cops'' Tiffany steps closer

I thought the more closer they get, the more closer they are to kissing,

''I am the cops'' Jane steps closer and is 1 inch away from Tiffany's lips

''fine'' Tiffany steps away and pulls me up, we try to leave but then we hear a gunshot

BANG

We turned around and saw Jane holding the gun towards Tiffany's face,

''Jane please, don't'' I say

''I won't hurt you babe, but I'm going to hurt Tiffany''

''DON'T CALL HER BABE''

''SHUT UP'' Jane moves her and the gun closer towards us,

''Jane please''

''I SAID SHUT UP'' Jane switches the position of the gun and puts it toward my face,

BANG

''Jane stop'' I say ducking from her shot

''I didn't mean to Maura''

''YOU POINTED THE GUN AT ME''

''I DIDN'T ME TO PULL THE TRIGGER''

''WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP'' Tiffany says knocking over a chair

''what is going on in here''

We all turn around to see korsak and frost at the doorway,

''Jane is trying to kill us'' I say pointing at Jane

''Jane put the gun down'' frost said

''NO, NOT UNTIL TIFFANY GIVES MAURA TO ME'' Jane points the gun at frost

BANG

''Jane stop shooting'' Frost says ducking the shot

''FINE, I'll give you Maura'' Tiffany says

''but no unless you drop the gun'' she adds

''not until I get the girl''

''we'll do it at the same time''

''fine'' Jane puts her gun down slowly while Tiffany lets me go, as soon as the gun is down, Tiffany grabs me back and runs off, we get in her car and drive away,

''what the hell was that, she will come after us''

''I don't give a shit as long as your safe''

''where are we going''

''to my place, I'll keep you safe'' Tiffany says in a husky voice

''I love you''

Oh no.


	14. calmed

Hello readers, thanks you for the reviews and this chapter is called ''calmed'' which means that this chapter won't be as crazy as the other ones, here's what to expect:

.for the next couple of chapters, it will only feature Maura and Tiffany

.Maura and Tiffany's relationship develops

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

Did I tell Tiffany that I love her?

''I love you too, Maura'' Tiffany turns to look at me with a sincere smile

''are we there yet''

''yes, here we are''

Her house was approximately 11 feet wide and 22 feet long and it was blue all over except the door was black,

''this is your house''

''yes sir'' Tiffany grabs my hand and leads me inside, I was surprised to see a picture of her and Jane on the wall,

''what is that'' I said pointing at the photo

''um, that was from senior year, 12 days before we graduated''

''Jane looks different''

''her hair was straight back then''

''oh'' I wondered if they ever dated,

''let's go to my bedroom''

''okay'' Tiffany led the way and in a snap we were in her blue room,

''is blue your favorite color''

''yeah, how did you know''

''your whole house is blue''

''so, Jane will not find us okay''

''how did you know I was thinking about Jane''

''I'm a smart hot bitch'' she flipped her hair, I laughed at that,

''your not a bitch''

''really''

''well when I first met you, I thought you were a bitch, but now I've seen all of you'' I looked around and noticed a karaoke machine,

''you sing''

''yeah, a little bit, Jane said I had a bad voice''

''can you sing something''

''I don't know Maura''

''come on, sing me a song''

''fine, here it goes''

Tiffany:

''have you ever been locked in your room before, alone and in pain, because you questioned your freedom then you faded away, trying hide the bruises trying act brave for your girlfriend's dark side not to be revealed, to close in on you, in the corner, hugging yourself, waiting for the belt, heard you been crying, heard you got a black eye, everyday and every night, screaming out in pain, scratches on your neck, marks on your chest from your girlfriend's dark side coming out, you were a animal in a cage, tried to hide, tried to escape, but your girlfriend had the key to your independence and freedom, have you ever been locked in your room before, alone and in pain, because you questioned your freedom then you faded away, trying hide the bruises trying act brave for your girlfriend's dark side not to be revealed, to close in on you, in the corner, hugging yourself, waiting for the belt''

''wow that was great, Tiffany'' I said as soon as she was done

''thanks Maura, the song was about you''

''I knew''

Tiffany sat next to me to me on the bed,

''I will always love you'' Tiffany said

Review.


	15. anxious

Hello readers, if you didn't already guess the song in the last chapter it's because you can't, ''dark side'' is a original song my friend wrote, so yeah anyways this chapter is called ''anxious'' which means that Maura feels worried about a call that she gets, here's what to expect in this chapter:

.a call from Jane worries Maura

.Tiffany and Maura's relationship heats up

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

I woke up in the morning in Tiffany's bed feeling happy for the first time in 2 weeks, I finally got away from Jane with the help of my new lover,

''Maura you up'' I hear from the bathroom

''yeah, I'm up''

Tiffany walks out the bathroom in a towel, water dripping from her hair,

''you had fun yesterday'' she said while getting dressed

''yes thank you for that'' I said looking her up and down, she looked not bad,

''so are you feeling better about the whole Jane thing''

''yes because of you''

''look, I have to go babe''

''okay''

''I'll see you later'' she kissed me on the cheek

''see you'' as soon as Tiffany left, I fell back on the bed, I have never seen Tiffany naked or unclothed in someway except for the time she made me check the mark on her stomach that Kelly gave her,

Why do I fell like this?

I haven't felt this way for anyone except Jane, me and Tiffany never really got physical with each other, but I wouldn't mind it,

My thoughts were interrupted by a ringing noise which belonged to my phone, I picked it up and heard a voice I thought I would never hear again,

''hello, is this Maura''

''duh bitch this is my phone''

''I know where you are and I will find you''

''your lying''

''how do you know''

I hung up the phone and threw it at a wall, I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

Did Jane really know where I am?

Or was she just bluffing?

I decided to get water and figure this out, but when I went into the kitchen, the door opened slowly and there was a figure at the door with a black hoodie, I pulled a knife from the table and pointed it against the figure,

''get the fuck away from me or I will hurt you''

''calm down. Maura'' the figure walks closer to me

''leave me alone''

''it's me, Tiffany'' the figure pulled the hoodie down to see a blond girl with pretty eyes,

''oh my god Tiffany I am so sorry''

''its okay'' she hugged me

''I got a call from Jane'' I told her after she let go

''what did she say''

''she told me she knows that I am here and she will find me''

''she's bluffing'' Tiffany said leading me to the bedroom,

''that's what I thought''

''I have something I need to ask you''

''what is it''

''how much do you love me''

''I will do anything for you''

''I want you to love me enough to admit that you would want to have sex with me''

''I don't know what to say, I love you, but I don't want to have sex yet''

''I know, we don't to, but I just need to know if you'd want to have sex with me''

I looked at her,

''why are you bringing this up''

''we have been dating for a while and you know I can make you feel loved and I can provide you with everything you have always wanted''

''well, I would give you my heart and soul in the form of touching you in sinful ways and kissing you very gently''

''I would really like that''

''in fact I want to show you a demonstration on how I will do it''

''okay'' Tiffany laid flat on her back and I got on top of her and kissed her neck gently while stroking her cheek, she wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered sweetly in my ear,

''I love you so much, if I lost you I would die''

I continued to kiss her neck and knew that what I was giving her and what she was doing to me really is what love was, I gently started to unbutton her blouse and we cuddled sweetly next to each other for a couple of minutes,

''this is really nice'' Tiffany said

''yeah but, I'm still worried about Jane''

''let's not talk about her and talk about us, where is this going''

''I really do like you and I love you but, I can't predict where this will go''

''that's fine, let's just enjoy this moment''

If you guys do review I really want you guys to include what should happen at the end of this story.


	16. sad

Hello readers, I thank you for the reviews and this chapter is called ''sad'' which means that Maura will start to feel depressed about leaving her life in Boston, until Jane's mom makes a tempting offer, here's what to expect in this chapter:

.Tiffany and Maura attempt to leave Boston

.Jane's mom makes a tempting offer to Maura regarding Jane

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

''Tiffany this is not a good idea''

''why not'' she said packing some of her clothes

''I do not want to leave Boston just because of Jane's actions''

''she could kill you Maura, I will not let that happen''

''I don't care, she will not control my life''

''you mean our life''

''no I mean my life, what do you have to do with anything''

''WERE DATING MAURA, JANE CAN HURT ME TOO'' Tiffany stepped closer

''I know that, but I have a job, if I leave that would leave a unacceptable dent on my reputation''

''MAURA I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR REPUTATION, I ONLY CARE THAT YOUR SAFE''

''stop yelling please'' I said starting to cry

''no Maura please don't cry'' she hugged me

''you remind me of Jane''

I could tell that those words sucked in because she seemed stiffed and let me go, she grabbed her keys and left, but not until she turned around and said

''I love you and I will do anything for you, starting with getting rid of Jane'' and with that she shut the door and left,

What was she planning on doing?

I heard the phone ring and I picked it up,

''Hello''

''Maura, it is me Angela''

''what do you want''

''listen to me carefully, Jane really wants to speak to you, she says you can bring Tiffany, if you do want to see her, she will be at the dirty robber at 8:00 tomorrow night, she really does miss you Maura''

I didn't know what to say, I really like Jane and I still miss her, but Tiffany would be pissed if she found out,

''Angela I will be there, but without Tiffany''

''are you sure, Jane could still be dangerous''

''Tiffany is after Jane probably armed with a weapon, where is Jane''

''she's out of town until tomorrow, what will Tiffany do''

''I don't know, but I will need to talk to Jane''

''bye Maura''

''bye'' I said unsure

Review.


	17. unknowingly

Hello readers, I want to thank one of my readers in particular who is Magicful, I thank you for reviewing my chapter[s] and pointing out something in the review, this chapter is called ''unknowingly'' which means that Maura is worried about meeting Jane, but even more worried when Tiffany leaves the home looking to kill Jane, here's what to expect in this chapter:

.Maura and Jane have their talk in this chapter

.Tiffany is absent from this chapter

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

Today was the day that me and Jane would see each other again, I was nervous because I didn't know if I was making the right choice or not, but I was excited because I still have a place for her in my heart and I want to know what she will say, the phone rang next to me and I had 2 missed calls:

Missed call: Tiffany

Missed call: Jane

I didn't know who's call should I take first, but I decided to take Tiffany's since I was really worried about what she was going to do with Jane,

''Tiffany where are you, I was worried sick''

''I can't tell you where I am, but all I can tell you is that I need to you tonight''

''I have somewhere I have to go tonight''

''for what''

''I have to meet someone''

''who'' she said sounding annoyed

''Jane''

''YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE JANE, YOU HEAR ME''

''stop yelling at me''

''I'm just worried about you seeing Jane''

''I'm worried too, but I still have a place for her in my heart''

''SHE TRIED TO SHOOT YOU''

''I was a act of love and passion, she didn't mean to do that''

''fine whatever, bye'' Tiffany hung up the phone

I decided to call Jane, but when I did I noticed something weird,

''Jane hey, I can't wait to see you tonight, but I am nervous, I hope you are not armed''

''don't worry I'm not and you won't have to wait until tonight''

''where are you, I can hear your voice in the background like you are in the house''

''I'm outside the house, turn around''

I turned around to see Jane in the doorway wearing a red shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and red nikes,

Should I let her in?

I went with my gut and opened the door, but once I did, I was overwhelmed and I hugged her,

'' I missed you so much''

''I missed you too''

''so let's get serious, why did you want to talk to me''

''well is Tiffany here''

''no not really why''

''I wanted to speak to both of you''

''well she is looking for you''

''why''

''she wants to kill you''

''um okay, I came to see you because I am sorry for everything I have done to you and Tiffany, but especially you, what I put you through in Boston was some crazy shit, but I need you to know that I will do anything to earn back your trust, I still love you Maura''

''I still have feelings for you too and I am prepared to forgive you, but I need to make sure Tiffany is on the same page''

''why should she be on the same page, I want us to get back together and leave Tiffany here''

''me and you were never dating, I can't just leave Tiffany especially since she wants to kill you, I need her to see how special you are to me''

''fine, let's find Tiffany''

What should happen with Jane and Maura?

Review please.


	18. ready part 1

Hello readers, this chapter is a 3 part chapter, all of these chapters are the last chapters, this chapter is called ''ready'', which means that Maura and Jane will be finding Tiffany, but will Tiffany's reaction to seeing Jane be what Maura expected, here's what to expect:

.This is part one of a three parts

.Tiffany's reaction to Jane will be unexpecting

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

I was so nervous because me and Jane were going to find Tiffany and I was scared that Tiffany was going to hurt Jane, I never admitted this to anyone, but between Jane and Tiffany, Tiffany is the more scarier one, there was this incident that happened, it was the day after Jane forced me to have sex with her, I told Tiffany that and she didn't handle it to well, she pulled me into her room and yelled at me, I told her I didn't do anything wrong and reminded her that she was there, but she said she felt really pissed off and said she kinda did believe Jane's story, she slapped me and told me if I ever did anything like that she would hurt someone very dear to me, that reminds me of something she said:

''when you cry you hurt me and when someone hurts me, I hurt them right back or at least for your sake, go after someone else''

That's one thing she said after that fight,

''Maura are you ready to go''

''yeah, where are we going''

''I tracked Tiffany down, we are going to try to tell her that I really am a good person'' Jane opened the door for me as I got in the car,

''Jane I have something I have to tell you''

''what is it, babe''

I got tingles when she called me that,

''uh, you know how you were abusive to me''

''yeah, why'' she cringed at the memories,

''she was even worse to me than you were''

''Tiffany abused you''

''yeah, you must be pissed off, but I assure you that I don't want you to go crazy''

''actually, this reminds me of a song, I heard the other day''

''how does it go''

''I can't sing that well''

''come on, at least try for me''

''alright fine''

Jane:

''sweet dreams are made of this''

''who am I to disagree''

''I travel the world and the seven seas''

''everybody's looking for something''

''some of them want to use you''

''some of them want to be used by you''

''some of them want to abuse you''

''some of them want to be abused''

Once Jane was finished, I clapped my hands, her voice was so sexy, I knew when two people get back together from a abusive relationship they feel uncomfortable touching each other, but I had to do something, I grabbed her jacket and kissed her on the mouth she was so taken back by the kiss she realized Jane was driving and got off of her,

''Damn Maura I thought you still hated me''

''your voice was so sexy, I had to do something''

Once that was over, I turned back to my window and saw a tall blond wearing a black hoodie walking on the curb,

''Jane, we should give her a lift'' I said pointing at the girl

''she looks creepy''

''please Jane''

''fine, but talk to her first''

I pulled down my window and yelled at the girl,

''hey girl, are you alright, do you need a lift''

Once I yelled at the girl, she ran away and tripped and fell on a rock, me and Jane got out of the car and I ran over to her,

''are you alright'' I pulled up her hoodie and noticed a bruise I have seen before, it was the same bruise she noticed on Tiffany's body when Kelly was all up on her, once I turned the girl over to her front, the one person me and Jane were looking for was right in front of us,

''Tiffany''

''hey Maura, Jane''

''we were looking for you'' Jane said

''I know, I was looking for you, Jane''

''don't hurt her''

''I won't hurt her''

''what, but you said you wanted to kill Jane''

''I know what I said, but I'm willing to forgive Jane for her stupid actions''

''why'' I said ready to punch Tiffany in the face,

''it's not Jane I'm mad at''

''then who are you mad at''

''it's Maura'' Tiffany turned to me with anger in her eyes,

''why are you mad at me''

''because you keep lying to me''

''lying to you about what''

''your feelings for Jane''

''Fine we should settle this''

Tiffany pulled out a gun,

''I'll kill you, then I will kill Jane''

Who do you think is lying to Maura?

Jane or Tiffany?

Review.


	19. ready part 2

Hello readers, this is part 2 of a 3 part thing, in this chapter we will return to Boston to find out that korsak, frost, and Angela are spying on Jane, Maura, and Tiffany, here's what to expect:

.this chapter takes place in Boston

.Angela, Korsak, and Frost spy on the girls

That's what to expect

Angela's pov

I can't believe me, korsak, and frost are spying on Tiffany, Maura, and Jane, I trust Maura, but I can't say the same for Tiffany and Jane when both of the girls have guns on them while Maura has nothing, I still think Jane can harm Maura, but that's how I came up with the idea of putting a camera on Jane, she agreed but told me why I don't trust her, I said because of her past with Maura,

''Angela, did you hear what Tiffany just said'' Frost said

''no why''

''she said she is going to kill Maura and then Jane''

''oh no, what are we going to do''

''we have to keep watching to see what happens''

''alright'' we turned back to the screen and saw that Jane was pulling out her gun and the shocked look on Maura's face was all I needed to make my heart break, I told Jane to lie to Maura about being armed only because if Jane didn't lie Maura would never trust her and that's what I needed, I never liked Tiffany because she is a whore, first she hit on Jane's ex Monica, then she hits on Jane, then she starts to date Kelly and now she's with Maura, she even hit on me once

[flashback]

''hey Angela''

''hey Tiffany'' I said cooking the meatloaf,

''That smells good, who is it for''

''Jane''

''oh well, you got to get your hands into the meatloaf like this'' Tiffany grabbed my hands and kneed the meatloaf slower than I did,

''like this'' she whispered in my ear

''Thanks, I think I can handle it''

''did you know that you are a sexy woman''

''uh Tiffany get off me'' I said rather harshly

''I'm telling the truth'' she started to kiss my neck,

''Tiffany, get off me''

''no way, aren't you loving this'' she wrapped her hands around my waist

''I don't think so'' I pushed her off, but she turned me around with lust in her eyes,

''I know you want me'' she kissed me on the lips, I didn't push her off until she tried to make it deeper, I pushed her off and told her she was crazy and then walked away

[end of flashback]

''Angela what are you thinking about''

''does Tiffany have a record''

''I think let me check'' Frost said and went to the computer,

''why are you asking'' korsak said

''I think Jane's not the bad guy, but Tiffany is''

''hey I found it''

''what does it say''

''she's had 3 counts of assault, 2 counts of rape, and 1 count of robbery''

''that's insane''

''I know guess who one of her victims were for rape''

''who''

''Monica smith''

''oh my god, I do remember something Monica did say to me''

[flashback]

I was reading a book when I heard a knock on my door,

''Monica'' I heard the door open

''hey Angela, is Jane here'' her black hair was flowing in the wind

''no sorry, come in''

''thanks'' she walked in and sat on the couch

''why do you need to speak to Jane''

''it's about Tiffany''

''what happened'' as soon as I said that Monica broke down crying,

''Tiffany raped me''

''oh my god are you okay''

''no, I'm leaving town tomorrow but I needed you to tell Jane to watch out, even though I was abusive to her, I still love her''

''where is Tiffany''

''I don't know''

''well I'm sorry about what happened''

''thank you'' she left and I called Jane

''Jane hey''

''hey ma, what happened''

''what do you mean''

''Tiffany came over and said Monica did something''

''is Tiffany still there''

''no''

''then what's the laughing I hear in the background''

''I'm out with a friend''

''who, that Maura isles chick''

''yeah, so what happened with Monica''

''Tiffany raped her''

''what no way''

''she did, you need to call her''

''fine, I will''

[end of flashback]

''we really need to find them''

''okay, I guess that's good''

''alright let's go''

''wait Angela, here'' Frost handed me a gun,

''okay let's go''

What do you think will happen between the two pairs of three?

Do you think that Angela, Frost and Korsak will make it on time?

What has your favorite chapter been so far?

Who is your favorite couple?

And who is your favorite character and why?

Please review, The next chapter is the last part of these 3 part chapters.


	20. ready part 3

Hello readers, here we are the last chapter of my story, but make sure to look at my author's note to find out about my next story, here's what to expect in this chapter:

.this is the last chapter of the signs of love

.someone will die in this chapter

That's what to expect

Maura's pov

As soon as Jane pulled out that gun, my heart dropped, she told me she was not armed, why did she lie to me, is it because she knew I would never trust her, if that was the case then she was right,

''Jane you said you weren't armed''

''ma made me promise not to tell you because if I did you would never trust me''

''I knew that was the reason''

''if you two are ready to die now, let me know'' Tiffany said

''not unless you are, bitch'' Maura said

''Maura baby, I thought you loved me''

''not anymore, you have been lying to me this whole time''

''I never lied to you''

''yes you did, remember when you told me you were going to hurt Jane and protect me''

''yeah I still am going to hurt Jane, but…

''your going to hurt me too''

''yeah, But when I hurt you it will be less brutal than how I will hurt Jane''

''how will you hurt Jane''

''I will shot her two times and then cut up her body and bury it next to your grave''

''that's awful, but that will never happen'' I said looking at a terrified Jane

''what are you going to do, you have no weapon''

''I may not, but Jane does''

''so Jane do something''

''I can't''

''WHAT'' I yell at her

''even though she does deserve it, Tiffany means a lot to me''

''your insane, if you won't do it, I will'' I took the gun from Jane

''alright then Maura do something''

''why don't you do something, instead of saying shit, do shit''

''I find it hot when you curse, babe''

''DON'T CALL HER BABE'' Jane runs towards Tiffany, but Tiffany ducks and Jane hits a rock,

''Jane are you okay''

I turn around and see Angela along with Frost and korsak standing beside Jane's car,

''what are you guys doing here'' I say

''saving you and Jane from a rapist''

''WHAT'' me and Jane say

''Jane you should know, she raped Monica smith'' Frost says

Jane turns to Tiffany,

''you really did rape her''

''no, I might have badly had sex with her, but I never raped her''

''did she want to have sex with you''

''no, she was yelling and moving around''

''that's rape'' Korsak said

''try to stop me'' she pointed her gun at Jane

''I thought you said you were killing Maura first''

''yeah, but I want Maura to see this''

''don't do it''

''I have to, Jane is the reason why me and you can't be together''

''I don't want to be with you''

''yeah you do, you said that you loved me''

''I was happy because you saved me from Jane, I didn't mean it''

''you heard what you just said, saved me from Jane, that means you never were safe around Jane''

''I know what I said, but….

''no, tell me do you really feel safe around Jane than you do around me''

''well no, but…

''would you want to be with Jane or with me for the rest of your life''

''well if it's for the rest of my life than I would want to be with you''

''WHAT, Maura I thought you said she was dangerous''

''I know, but I don't fully trust you, you lied to me about being armed''

''ma told me to since she knew if I did trust you, you would not want to be with me''

''well she was right, but I still would have heard you out and understand what you said''

''okay, but if you trusted me then why would you want to be with Tiffany and not me''

''even though she caused some trouble for me and you, doesn't mean I love her, it means that since you caused me more trouble I would feel more safer with her than with you''

''ha take that you bitch'' Tiffany said from the background

''but I would rather be with Jane than someone who lies to me about killing someone''

''I am going to kill Jane, but I added you to my list''

''why do you want to kill me''

''because it's the only way you will be safe''

''from you''

''yeah I guess''

I turned to Angela, Frost and Korsak,

''will you three leave us alone''

''no way, I can't let you get hurt'' Korsak said

''just leave please''

''fine'' the three of them went in the car and drove away

''Maura, why did you do that''

''because I had to get them away from here'' I threw the gun at Jane

''thanks Maura''

''just do what you have to do'' I said glaring at Tiffany,

''Maura I thought you loved me''

''you thought wrong''

''fine then, Jane let's do this''

Tiffany took out her gun and pointed at Jane as while Jane did the same, Jane and Tiffany closed their eyes and pulled the trigger but both missed one hit the rock while one hit….

Both girls opened their eyes to see Maura not moving,

Who shot Maura?


	21. Author's note

Hello readers, this is the author's note for my next story which is the sequel to ''the signs of love'' called the ''the songs of love'', all of my chapters will be songs, I will give you a format of the story so you could know what it is about,

Genre(s)-romance or tragedy/mystery

Chapter(s)-45 plus author's note

Summary-this is the sequel to the signs of love, Maura is dead and no one knows who did it, Tiffany and Jane are blaming each other, Angela can't decide what to do with Jane's behavior, Frost and Korsak are confused and the body/murder weapon are nowhere to be found, but wait wasn't Jane and Tiffany both there when Maura got killed, how did the body disappear without any one of them knowing what happened, unless they are working together.

Chapter titles:

1. Animal I have become

2. Pain

3. Love the way you lie

4. Dead and gone

5. Love me dead

6. I hate everything about you

7. Animal

8. The thirst is taking over

9. Tonight [I'm fucking you]

10. Riding solo

11. Haunted

12. I hate that I love you

13. Umbrella

14. If I had you

15. For your entertainment

16. Hips don't lie

17. Airplanes

18. Grenade

19. Mirror

20. How to love

21. Wicked games

22. Remember you

23. Fuck you

24. Monster

25. Up [beat the pussy]

26. Kiss and tell

27. Turn on the lights

28. Criminal

29. Your body

30. Thinking about you

31. Dark side

32. Wide awake

33. Diced pineapples

34. Crew love

35. Slept so long

36. Trust issues

37. Rumor has it

38. Beautiful monster

39. Mistletoe

40. Whispers in the dark

41. A year without rain

42. Dangerous

43. Stronger

44. Power trip

45. Heart attack

Author's note


End file.
